


In Too Deep

by lovealways1990



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Love, Kid Fic, M/M, luke is 5 and ages 13 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways1990/pseuds/lovealways1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship I had with my first best friend was a lot like my first attempt at swimming. Eagerly, I jumped right in, expecting it to be fun but quickly sank under completely. He was two years older and ten times cooler than me. I idolized him. Even as a seven year old, he knew exactly who he was. </p><p>It’s been years since I’ve seen him, so when I notice a guy matching my memory of Ashton while on tour with my band, I don’t know how to react – especially knowing that Ashton hates me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Part I:**  
 **The Shallow End**

 

4 years, 11 months

 

* * *

**_ ATTENTION! ATTENTION! CALLING ALL SUPERHEROES! _ **

**_Dr. Fluke_ ** _is turning FIVE!_

_To celebrate this day, a top secret meeting is being held at the HEMMINGS’ LAIR on July 15 th._

_RSVP: **Lethal Liz** \- (938) 384-2338_

* * *

 

The clasp on this cape was _so itchy_! My big brother Ben kept making fun of me for scratching my neck, saying that I looked like our new puppy. Mum scolded him when I tattled, but that just put Ben in an even worse mood. He plotted down in the garden chair around the food table and started munching on chips. He complained about being in year four and at a kiddy superhero party. He wasn’t even wearing a costume!

I didn’t care though. I had a tower of presents, a chocolate Batman cake, a bounce house, and my best friends in my backyard. Mum forced me to invite girls. I didn’t think girls like this stuff, so I didn’t see the point. But Hannah was dressed as Robin, and that was pretty cool.

I was feeding our puppy Molly lollies when Mum ruffled my hair. My mask fell off, becoming a necklace and I grunted pulling it back up.

“Mum!” I whined, glancing up at her.

“Are you having fun?” she asked.

Mum was dressed in an apron and gloves. I argued with her earlier, saying that she wasn’t wearing a costume but her normally mummy clothes. “You look like you’re gonna do the dishes,” I commented, to which she replied, “It’s my super power.”

“Heaps!” I chirped. “Is that daddy dressed as Batman?”

Mum glanced over her shoulder at the man dressed in the Batman costume giving my best friends piggyback rides.

“No, of course not. That’s Batman! Daddy is coming late, remember?”

“He sounds like Daddy,” I said, shrugging.

Mum chuckled, wiping some food off my mouth and kissing my head. I sighed, telling her for the thousandth time that she can’t give me kisses in front of my best friends. She held her hands up in surrender.

“We have a little more time before we do presents,” she said. “I wanted you to do something for me, Luke.”

I threw my arms up in the air, grunting, “Mum! You’re gonna give away my secret identity!”

“Sorry. Sorry. Dr. Fluke,” she corrected hastily, kneeling down to meet my eye. “I want you to take this next door.”

I looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand. It was a copy of my party invitation. I glanced up at her, confused.

“But all of my best friends are already here,” I said, pushing the paper away.

She continued, smiling, “You know the family that moved in last week?” I nodded, remembering watching the mummy and daddy carry in box after box while I sat at the kitchen table, doing homework. “They have a little boy around your age. I’m sure he’d want some cake.” My mind flickered to the fluffy hair boy dragging himself inside the house after his parents.

“Okay!” I beamed, snatching the invitation.

Cutting through the line of bushes, I emerged in my neighbor’s yard. I ran to the front door, my cape fluttering behind me. I rang the doorbell a few times. I waited while teetering on my feet. After about a minute, I sighed, tucking the invitation in their mail slot and jumped to the grass.

I fixed my mask, ready to run off, when the door creaked open. I glanced back and saw the fluffy haired boy was standing in the doorway, invitation in hand. He glanced down at it then back at me.

“Are you Dr. Fluke?” he asked, eyes skimming the note again.

“I am,” I said confidently.

“It’s your birthday?” he asked smiling slightly, dimples sinking into his cheeks. I wonder if Ben and Jack will tease him about his dimples, too.

“It’s just my birthday party,” I corrected, coming closer. He was taller than me. He had to be in at least in Year Two or Three. “I turn five tomorrow.”

He nodded, understanding. “My birthday was a week ago. I’m seven.”

“Did you have a party?” I questioned eagerly.

The boy frowned, looking down at his beat up shoes. “We were busy packing.”

“You look sad,” I said, frowning as well. No, I liked when he smiled because he had dimples, which reminded me of my dimples. But his dimples are way cooler.

“I didn’t want to move,” he whispered, folding the invitation absentmindedly.

“You’ll like living here though!” I reassured. “I have a pool and a new puppy. Dad bought a new game station, too, and we have loads of games! You could join some sports teams too. I play football. It’s so fun! Except for this one boy Calum, who likes to kick grass in my face. Mum made me invite him today, even though I didn’t want to. His costume is stupid, so-” I gasped, cutting off my words. “Please don’t tell Mum I used a mean word!”

The boy smiled, which made me panicky. This wasn’t funny! I could get in a lot of trouble. Two weeks ago, Jack called me ‘Poop Pants,’ and he wasn’t allowed ice cream for dessert. Mum won’t let us say things like stupid, darn, idiot, dummy…oh, no. I don’t know if I’m allowed to say those things in my head either!

“Are your mum and dad here?” I asked him, peeking over his shoulder. He crossed his arms, looking sheepish. The boy simply shook his head. “Do you think they’d let you come? We have chocolate cake! And you can have some. You can have Calum’s piece!”

“I don’t have a costume,” he said, sounding regretful.

I thought for a second, fixing my mask. Suddenly, I had an idea. Squealing, I ripped off my face. I also unsnapped my cape.

“Here!” I said cheerfully, pushing the costume into the boy’s hands. He looked down at it curiously. “You can borrow it. But you need a superhero name. My name’s Luke, and my superhero name is Dr. Fluke. My dad used to call me that when I was younger – like four and a half. I really liked bandages and fixes people’s boo-boos.”

“What could my name be?” he asked, tying the mask across his forehead. I quickly fixed it for him.

“What _is_ your name?” I asked.

“Ashton,” he said, clipping the cape into place. He immediately scratched his neck, and that made me smile. “My mates from my old school called me Ash sometimes.”

“Your superhero name can be Smash then! Get it? Sssss-mmm-ASH like smash, boom, bang! Because you’re tall and can probably crush anyone and anything, right?”

Ashton grinned, nodding enthusiastically. He asked me to wait on his porch for a minute while he ran into his house. He practically flew inside, and a minute later, Ashton pulled the door shut behind him. He tucked keys into the front pocket of his pants and walked with me down his steps. I showed him my secret passageway from his yard to mine. I reassured him that he could use it anytime he wanted!

I brought Ashton to my Mum and she smiled happily at him, extending her hand to shake his small one. After, we played cops and robbers with my best friends, and then it was time for cake. I tugged Ashton to the table, and we watched Dad light five candles.

“My birthday is tomorrow,” I announced before everyone started singing. “But this wish still counts!”

Mum counted to three, and everyone sang, even my stupid (oh no, I’m sorry, Mum!) brothers. When they finished, I shut my eyes so tight they hurt, sucked in a deep breath, made my wish in my head over and over and over until I blew out _all the candles_. I blew them all out, so it’d definitely come true now.

Mum started cutting the cake. She gave me a huge piece with lots of frosting! I smiled down at it. It was a good piece of cake. I handed it to Ashton.

“Happy birthday to you too, Ashton.”

“Shhh, Dr. Fluke, you’re gonna give away my secret identity,” Ash- I mean, Smash said, licking some icing off the top.

We sat by the tower of presents and tried to guess what I could have gotten. Ashton eyes twinkled when I mentioned certain things, like remote controlled cars and skateboards.

“You can play with them, too!” I said without much thought. I wanted my new friend to be happy. I started gushing about all the cool stuff we could do because we were neighbors, when I spied Calum walking towards us with a piece of my cake in his hands.

“Ugh, I told Mum not to give him any cake!” I grumbled, turning around to my own cake, digging into it angrily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashton watching me. “I know!” Ashton exclaimed quickly, pushing himself up and away from the gift table. He smiled at me before pulling his mask down over his eyes and turning toward Calum. He took off, running at the bully. Calum groaned when Ashton smashed into him. Cake went everywhere!

“YOU IDIOT!” Calum shrieked, pushing Ashton away from him.

I heard a familiar gasp. I grinned. My mum stormed over. “Rude words will not be tolerated at this party, young man!” she scolded, her pointer finger waving in Calum’s face like a baton.

Ashton sneaked around my mum and back to me. “Smash to the rescue!” he cheered in a whisper.

Later, Mum let us each have another piece of cake, and as we sat together happily chattering about our favourite superheroes, I decided that I’m glad Mum made me go to Ashton’s house with that invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Let me know if you like it!
> 
> Wasn't sure if I should write this in a kid's voice or adult. I didn't want readers to think I write like a 5 year old hahaha. So, it's kinda in the middle.


	2. Two

6 years, 1 month

* * *

** I Can Write a Biography! **

**by:** _Luke_

_ASHTON IRWIN_

**BORN:** _7 July 1994_

 **DIED:** he isnt ded hes in mis Bs class

 **FAMOUS FOR:** wining the gupe swim campyonship

 **INTERESTING FACTS:** his favurt fod is spugeti. his mum letz him rid the bus som tims.

* * *

 

 

Mum got so mad at me for spilling red paint on the carpet. I had to finish my poster in the backyard. Molly kept me company, sniffing at the rest of the paint. I was sad that I didn’t have anymore red paint though. Red is Ashton’s favourite colour.

I grabbed the glitter glue and squirted it all around my poster. It was probably the best poster that’s ever been made. I drew Ashton swimming along the bottom against huge blue waves. In big letters, I wrote: SWIM GOOD ASHTON! Now, I was just decorating it.

“You spelled ‘good’ wrong.”

Molly rushed over to my brother Jack, jumping at him. He absentmindedly patted her while looking at my poster.

“Nuh ah,” I fought, finishing with my glitter. I picked up a glue stick.

“It says ‘Swim God Ashton.’” Jack laughed, grabbing a marker. “Here.” He bent over the picture and doodled in the missing O. I groaned.

“Jack! You ruined it!” I pouted, grabbing my pencil to erase the jotted in O. It only smudged. “Ashton is gonna think this is the ugliest poster now!”

“Lukey, Ashton is your best friend. He’s just going to be excited that you’re coming to his race,” Jack said, taking a glue stick to help me.

The race started in a little while. I was like I was swimming alongside him for how nervous I was. Ashton said this was a gigantic deal! His mummy and daddy made him practice all the time, and while I was sad that I hardly saw Ashton these days, I knew he was doing something that made him happy.

He didn’t have a pool, but I did, so Mum invited him over all the time. Ashton even taught me how to do a flip underwater! I wasn’t tall enough to do a handstand though. He was such a great swimmer. And so fast!

Mum opened the back screen door and walked outside. “That looks wonderful, Luke!” she exclaimed, reaching for it. I pulled her hand away.

“Mum, it’s not dry!”

She chuckled. “I guess we’ll have to keep the car windows open then to help it along because we have to go soon if we want to make it in time for Ashton’s swim meet.”

I jumped right up, feeling my smile grow across my cheeks. Mum pinched one of them, and I wrinkled my nose.

In the car Jack joked about how it was good that I was strapped in because I was practically bouncing out the window. I’ve been to two of Ashton’s swimming completions before, but this was the most important. He was swimming against all the other kids from around Sydney to win the grand price. It was probably a huge ice cream party or a new bike. I wish I could swim  in these races, but Molly is faster than me.

There were loads of cars parked outside the venue. People swarmed in. Mum held mine and Jack’s hands as we made our way across the parking lot.

“Mummy,” I started, tugging on her shirt sleeve. She peeked down at me. “Are we going to see Ashton before he swims? I want to tell him ‘Good luck!’”

“I will call Anne Marie once we’re inside,” she reassured.

We shuffled through crowds of people. A few had made banners and signs, but none were as nice as mine. We waited in line for our tickets to get checked when I saw him, standing in the corner of the room with his mum. She was leaning over him, holding onto his face gently.

“Mummy, I see him!” I exclaimed, pulling her away from the line. She sighed, letting herself be dragged.

As we got close, I caught the tail end of their conversation.

His mum said, “Ash, you need to win that price money. It’s the only way we can afford these competitions.”

“Okay, mum,” he replied, nodding.

I didn’t understand. Swimming didn’t cost any money. The water was already there. He was swimming to get things, not give them away. Either way, I had $56 saved, so if Ashton needed the money, I could let him use mine.

“Ashton!” I shrieked, letting Mum’s hand go. I raced toward Ashton. As soon as he saw me, he grinned a toothless smile. I jumped in place when I reached him. Mum ran a hand through my hair to calm me down.

“Luke, you made it!” Ashton gasped.

“Of course! Look what I made you!” I exclaimed, holding the poster out proudly. “It’s supposed to say ‘Swim Good Ashton!’ but Jack told me I spelled ‘good’ wrong, but that’s okay because you know what it’s supposed to say now! You’re gonna swim so good! I’m so excited for you!”

“I’m glad you made it, Liz,” Anna Marie said, grinning at my mom and waving briefly at Jack. She patted my cheek warmly. “We should get going though, Ashton. Your race is first.”

Ashton shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He nodded, mostly to himself. He smiled at us one last time before following his mother.

I crossed my fingers for him and kept them crossed until we found our seats. People filed in, and soon, all the bleachers were filled. The crowd chattered as the first swimmers straggled in. I couldn’t tell which one was Ashton. They were all wearing different coloured shower caps.

Above the cheers and the talking, I heard something. “Luke!”

I glanced around. Was that…?

“Luke! Down here!”

At the bottom of the bleachers stood a small boy with a red cap on. I recognized him by his toothless smile.

“Mum! It’s Ashton!” I blurted, pointing to my friend. “Can I go talk to him for one minute? Please? Please, Mum, please?”

She rubbed my back gently before nodding. I skipped down the stairs, weaving past groups of people finding their seats. I got to the fence that blocked us, sunk to my knees, and held onto the metal, now eye-level with Ashton.

“Could you hold onto something for me?” Ashton asked hopefully. “For luck?”

“Sure!”

Ashton raised a fist to the fence. My hand was just tiny enough to sneak it through the grating. He dropped something small into my palm. I pulled my hand back through and stared down at it. It was a tiny shell, probably no bigger than my thumb nail. It should have looked plain to me, but I was fixated on its glossy white colour and twisty shape. I glanced up at Ashton.

“It’s my good luck charm! I found it on the beach by my old house when I was four. I usually keep it in my swim cap, but I want you to hold it. You’re much luckier than I am.”

I tightened my grasp on the shell and nodded, unable to keep myself from smiling. After one more ‘Good luck!’ exchange, Ashton went off to the line of kids at the edge of the water. I’ve been to two of his races. He won both. After, he told me I must have been lucky. That’s why he begged me to come to today’s race.

I held the shell between both hand, channeling whatever luck I could muster into it, when the whistle rang and the race began. Ashton dived into the water. My eyes followed his red cap. At first, he was right in line with the other swimmers, but as soon as he hit edge of the pool, flipping around to swim back, he took the lead. I jumped up, screaming his name. Instead of scolding me, Mum stood as well, clapping loudly.

Come on, Ashton. Come on! You can do this! Please win. Please please please please! I pressed against the shell so tightly, it started cutting into my palms. I didn’t care.

Ashton pushed through the water. He had to be a fish. No one can swim that fast!

When his hand slammed against the edge of the pool, the crowd erupted.

“HE DID IT!” I shouted. “HE WON!”

My heart swelled. I don’t think anything could trump this moment. I was so happy!

*~~

Sometimes, Miss B, Ashton’s teacher, lets some of her class come to our room to read with us at the end of the day. Mrs. Cherry knew Ashton was my best friend. Mum drove me, Ashton, Jack, and Ben to school every morning. Ben and Jack always fled to their friends once inside the school, but Ashton always walked me to class – even though Miss B’s room was at the other end of the building. Mrs. Cherry always called Ashton, “a gentleman” or a “sweet young man.” She never called me that.

So, today when Ashton and three other students knocked on our classroom door, I ran across the room to answer it.

“Luke! Sit down!” Mrs. Cherry called from her desk.

“But it’s Ashton! He’s come to read to me!”

Mrs. Cherry sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Luke, Ashton won’t be reading to you unless you are in your seat, like a model student.”

I perked up when she said that, rushing back to my desk and folding my hands neatly. I guess Mrs. Cherry silently told Ashton he could come over to my desk because in the next instant, he was scooting me over to share my chair. Mrs. Cherry always let Ashton read with me; she said I’m best when he’s around. My classmates were usually jealous, but I didn’t care because they can’t have my best friend.

Ashton and I read for ten whole minutes. He nudged me slightly every time I got too chatty. I pressed my hand over my mouth, scared that Mrs. Cherry would separate us. I loved when Ashton read to me. Sometimes, when Mum bought me a new book, I’d bring it to school just so Ashton could read it to me on the car ride there. I didn’t like reading. I just liked listening to Ashton.

Mrs. Cherry came over to my desk, calling Ashton a _wonderful lad_ , and smiled at us. “Oh, Luke!” she beamed. “Did you want to show Mr. Irwin your biography project?”

I gasped, almost knocking over my desk when I stood up. Mrs. Cherry glanced at me nervously.

“CAN I?” I yelled. Before I got a response, I was already across the room, digging through a stack of papers. Finding my own writing, I yanked the sheet from the pile and bolted back to Ashton.

“We had to complete a biography assignment, Ashton,” Mrs. Cherry explained, “and-“

“And I did you!” I shrieked, presenting him the poster.

Across the top was his name in capital letters. I had to ask Mum how to spell it. Ashton’s mummy let us borrow one of his school pictures, which I taped to the paper. It listed everything important about Ashton.

“See? See there? It says you’re famous for winning the Guppy Swim Championship!”

Ashton smiled, staring at the paper fondly. He looked up at me.

“Why’d you do your project about me?” he asked.

What a silly question! “We had to write about someone important to us. You’re important to me, Ashton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the response I got from the ending of A Ticket to Another World, I wanted to show how thankful I was by giving you guys a new chapter of this!
> 
> Also, I created a Tumblr so that I can post pictures from this fic. Like for example, Luke’s poster and pictures of kid Lashton =) Just something fun. So follow me if you want! **Lovealways1990** …just like here!
> 
> Thanks, everyone!


	3. Three

7 years, 2 months

* * *

** ~ 2003 SPRING CARNIVAL ~  **

13\. 9. 03

**FOOD. GAMES. MUSIC.  
DUNK TANK. MAGIC SHOW.**

_ FREE ADMISSION _ _FOR STUDENTS – $10 FOR OTHERS_

* * *

 

At night, I kept my blinds halfway open. It wasn’t because I was scared of the dark, thank you very much. I started doing this a few months ago, and Mum and Dad haven’t noticed. There were actually heaps my parents missed. Like for one, Ashton and I had sleepovers every few days – _without their permission!_ That’s why I kept my blinds open.

Ashton and I developed a secret nighttime signal. It started when his little sister Lauren was born back in May.

During the day, Ashton just knocked on the front door. He knocked really loud, so I’d know it was him. Since Lauren was born, Ashton was over a lot during the days, too.

“She cries over _everything_!” he complained one day. We sat on my porch, and I could hear her howl across both of our lawns. “She cried when she was hungry, and then cried when she ate too much!”

“I wonder if that’s why Jack and Ben are always so mean to me,” I muttered, thinking of how Ben just got in trouble to brushing Molly’s teeth with my toothbrush.

“She’s _okay_ , I guess. She’ll probably be a lot better once she can talk and poop in the toilet. My whole house smells like her diaper, Luke!” Ashton groaned, running his hands through his short hair.

I understood how frustrating it was. At our combined birthday party in July, everyone fussed over Lauren. Even though it was our birthday, the adults only cared about how cute she was, or how tiny her hands were, or how big her eyes were. Ashton has to worry about that all the time.

So tonight when Ashton flicked his lights three times, I immediately reached for my light switch. Flicking the lights three times meant, _Can I come over?_ or _Yes!_ Dad already tucked me in, so I didn’t have to worry about either of them coming to check.

My bedroom was on the first floor, so Ashton didn’t need to climb the piping or anything. If he wanted to get to my parents or brothers’ rooms, he’d have to climb. We got lucky.

A few minutes later, there was a gentle rap on the window. I threw the covers off and tip toed toward him. He had a jacket wrapped tightly around his torso and flannel pajamas. I unlocked the window and shoved it up.

“Hi,” I whispered, greeting him.

In the dim moonlight, Ashton grinned at me. “Hey,” he whispered back.

He pulled himself into my room, and I helped him from tumbling to the floor. He shook off his jacket while I shut the window and blinds.

“Lauren was screaming, and I have a maths test tomorrow,” Ashton explained, scooting under my covers. He grabbed at my stuffed penguin and cuddled him against his chest, sighing and shutting his eyes. Ashton was the only person, aside from my family, that knew I still slept with a stuffed animal because I’m a boy and only girls sleep with stuffed animals!

“You don’t think your mum and dad will notice you’re gone, do you?” I asked, balancing to take my socks off.

“They don’t notice anything aside from Lauren,” Ashton mumbled, rolled so that his back was facing me.

“Awe but she’s just a baby,” I noted, sitting on my bed.

“So? I was here first,” Ashton fought, flipping onto his back. I frowned at him. He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his hand over Penguin’s soft skin. “Sometimes I wonder why they needed another kid. Wasn’t I enough?”

“Maybe she was an Oops.”

“What’s that mean?” Ashton questioned.

“I’m not sure, but Mum calls me her Favorite Oops.”

“I feel like an Oops right now,” Ashton sighed, rubbing his face into Penguin.

I’ve only seen Ashton cry twice. A few months ago, Ashton competed in his first swim competition of the season. The first meet was as important as the last because it set the mood of the entire season. Ashton lost by 1.03 seconds. That’s the first time I saw him cry. He waited until we were home, sitting on his porch, too scared to go into his house. It happened so quickly, like when the sun sets. One minute it’s warm and pretty then the next it’s dark. The first time he cried, I didn’t know how to respond. I always felt this way when a classmate cried. I felt helpless. He closed in on himself, wrapping his arms around his body, curling into a ball. His eyes – which usually perked up when he smiled – were cast down, losing any traces of joy. Then he’d just cry. Slow, breathy sobs that he tried to control until his body shook.

Today was the second time I saw him cry.

I reached for Ashton, wrapping my skinny arms around him. He didn’t move or fight it. He just cried until his breathing evened out.

I wiped his drying tears with the sleeve of my pajamas.

“Remember at our birthday party last year when we played Duck-Duck-Goose?” I asked, but he didn’t say anything. I took that as a silent, yes. “Everyone got so mad at us because we kept picking each other. We both had to sit in the middle for a few rounds or they wouldn’t play anymore.” I felt happy thinking of the memory. Even though our friends were snarky, Ashton and I were giggling and having a blast. I didn’t really care what they thought. “You’re enough for me, Ash.”

I held him for a few more seconds then snuggled under the covers, giving him some space. His eyes were shut, so I assumed he was asleep, until I felt his hand wrap around mine. I smiled, shutting my own eyes and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

*~~

“I spent five dollars on that ring toss game,” Ashton complained, tossing his newly won yo-yo effortlessly towards the ground. “I wonder how much this thing would have cost me at the shop.”

“Mum is working at the ticket booth, if you wanted me to ask her for more money,” I offered. Ashton gave me a turn with the yo-yo. “I want to buy fairy floss anyhow.”

I also wanted to get Ben in trouble because he was supposed to be watching up, but he was too busy at the kissing booth with his girlfriend. Yuck! Ashton and I made our way across the carnival, chatting about what color fairy floss I wanted, when someone called out Ashton’s name.

Three boys, all taller than me but not quite as tall as Ashton, jogged from the dunk tank queue. I’ve seen them before – around school and at our birthday party last year. They were in Year Four with Ashton, and I guess he considered them his friends. I didn’t ever learn their names, so I called them Spongebob characters in my head.

“Lads!” Ashton called out when he saw them.

“Sweet yo-yo,” Gary stated, motioning to the toy that Ashton was now juggling between hands.

“Where ya headed?” Patrick questioned, leaning against Sandy. “There’s a magic show by the food tents in a little.”

“Ticket booth,” Ashton said simply, shrugging.

“We’ll go after. Come on,” Patrick said, tugging on Ashton’s jacket.

Ashton started to leave then turned to me. “Are you coming, Luke?”

Gary made a disgusted noise. “Leave the kid, Ash.”

Ashton’s brows furrowed, staring between me and his friends. Immediately, he shook his head.

“No, he’s only seven,” Ashton argued. “I can’t just leave him.”

For whatever reason, that upset me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I’m _not_ a little baby like Lauren. I didn’t need a babysitter!

“Go,” I spat out, glaring at Ashton.

“But-“

“I’m fine,” I fought. “I’ll find Jack or Ben.”

Ashton stared at me apprehensively. His friends started to leave without him, so I waved him off. Before making sure he followed, I turned and stalked off. I had no intentions of looking for my brothers. I was tired of being a burden. I’ve never felt that way with Ashton though. Until now. Sure, I knew I wasn’t his only friend, and he wasn’t mine, but he was my favorite friend.

I guess I wasn’t his.

If I walked home, no one would miss me. I only lived a few blocks from the carnival. I was at the front entrance when I heard, “Woah! Where are you going, young man?!”

I knew it was about me. A seven year old wandering unattended wasn’t typical. Also, I was leaving by myself. I turned and saw Miss Bellis, Ashton’s Year Three teacher rushing toward me.

“I was going home,” I said lazily.

“By yourself?” she said skeptically. I nodded. “I can’t let you do that. Is there someone here who can walk with you?”

“My brother Ben is supposed to be watching me,” I explained.

“We are going to have to find him then,” she said, ushering me back into the heart of the carnival. Miss B seemed nice enough. Ashton said she assigned too much homework, but other than that, he liked her. She tried to strike up a conversation, but I wasn’t in the talking mood.

Eventually, she said, “I’m surprised you’re not with Ashton.”

I snarled, shaking my head. “He has other friends he’d rather be with,” I said bitterly.

Miss B stopped. She knelt to be eye level with me. With a concerned teacher look, she sighed.

“Did something happen with Ashton, Luke?”

I didn’t want to say, and was about to refuse, but I think teachers are part-magicians because I couldn’t deny her the truth when she stared at me like that.

“His classroom friends showed up and then I didn’t even matter anymore! He’s my best friend in the whole world. I thought I was enough for him!”

I stared at the whole I was making in the ground with my shoe. I didn’t want to stare at Miss B anymore. Somehow she’d make me confess everything, like the time I cheated on my Spelling test in Year One by writing a few words on my pencil.

“Oh, well, that’s not the Ashton I remember. The Ashton I remember would walk into class every morning and question if I was sending kids the younger classes to read. The Ashton I remember _begged_ to be sent to Mrs. Cherry’s room. He bragged about how lucky you were at his swim meets and wrote in his journal of all the adventures you went on together.”

“That was a year ago,” I mumbled, trying to ignore how happy her words were making me.

“You don’t just give up a friendship like that, Luke,” Miss B said, tapping my cheek soothingly. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was just upset because I had this whole day planned out with Ashton, and he just left.

I told Miss B that I saw my brother, so she let me go. Only, as soon as she turned, I went off running towards the magic show on the stage. When I got closer, I searched the audience for Ashton and his classmates. Eventually, I spotted them, or rather, Ashton’s friends. Where did Ash go?

“We can watch, if you want.”

I jumped. Immediately, I spun around. Ashton stood there, smiling down at me. He was carrying a big, fluffy pink bundle of fairy floss.

“I thought you’d be with your friends,” I said dismissively.

Ashton shook his head, picking at the candy. “I sold my yo-yo to Spencer so I could buy this because I knew how much you wanted it.”

My face contorted because I wanted to smile and frown at the same time. “But you worked so hard to get that yo-yo!”

'“It doesn’t really matter that much,” he said, shrugging. “Want to watch the magic show?”

I nodded, smiling because I knew Ashton would never leave me.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked majorly, sorry.
> 
> Tumblr: lovealways1990


End file.
